Adjustable beds are known in the art and provide improved comfort to persons resting thereon by permitting various portions of the sleeping surface to be selectively adjusted to different positions. Generally, these adjustable beds comprise a mattress supported on a bed frame having an adjustable mattress support. The mattress support includes one or more adjustable panels, and typically, between about three and five adjustable panels. The adjustable panels are movable from a horizontal position to permit various portions of the mattress to be raised and/or lowered to thereby provide a comfortable position for persons reclining thereon. The adjustable panels may be moved by manual manipulation of individual panels, by hand cranks, or more typically, by linkages actuated by motors provided in a base of the bed frame.
When adjustable beds are operated to raise and/or lower various portions of the mattress, the mattress has a tendency to shift longitudinally on the support unless it is constrained. In the past, mattresses used on adjustable beds have most commonly been constrained by a mattress retainer in the form of a plate or rail disposed at the foot of the bed frame and extending upwardly along side the foot of the mattress. Besides detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the bed, this type of mattress retainer also creates a barrier at the foot of the bed which may be uncomfortable to persons who are sitting on the edge of the mattress. Furthermore, there is a problem with this type of mattress retainer when used on a retail store display. When so used and displayed and while demonstrating the adjustable bed to a potential consumer, if both the head and foot ends of the bed are raised, the mattress lifts up in the air off of the center section of the bed, thereby presenting an unsightly and unprofessional product.
Another form of mattress retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,579. According to the disclosure of this patent, a clip is secured to the edge of the adjustable bed base and is engageable with a raised edge border of the mattress so as to clamp the tapered edge of the mattress to the bed base. But this type of retainer is subject to tearing of the edge of the mattress if a person resting or seated atop the mattress applies exclusive force, causing movement of the mattress on the adjustable bed base.
Another form of mattress retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,396. According to the disclosure of this patent, two opposed clips on opposite sides of an adjustable bed base are insertable into sleeves attached to the underside of a mattress so as to secure the mattress against movement on the adjustable bed base. This type of retainer is physically difficult to use or apply because it is necessary to bend the mattress so that the edges of the sleeve or sleeves on the underside of the mattress fit into the clips on the bed base. Furthermore, this type of retainer may also be subject to tearing of the underside of the mattress if excessive force is applied to move the mattress on the bed base.
A need therefore exists for an improved mattress retainer for use with adjustable beds which overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art mattress retainers.